


T.G.I.F

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, just silliness here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Daddy Dualscar is away the kids will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.G.I.F

You fixed your hair bow, straightened your skirt, and made sure your stocking were securely clipped to your garters before you grabbed up your books and walked out the door. You were going over to the Ampora's hive to 'study'. But really all you ended up doing was screw around and make out with Cronus in place of actual studying. Not that anybody knew besides Eridan. Not even their dad knew yet. And that troll was in the troll military, at least that's what you call it anyways. But really he's just an old sea dog.   
  
While you were thinking you walked the two streets down and arrived at the sea dwellers rather luxurious hive. It looked like the kind of place a movie star would live. What with its three stories, huge pool, and overall grandeur appearance it was pretty amazing. But you were sort of used to it by now. You've been 'tutoring' Cronus for a while now. And you always came here to study since your mom had a 'door must stay open at all times' rule whenever you invited friends over, boys especially.   
  
You went up to the door and knocked three times before stepping back to wait. You didn't wait long because a minute later the door opened and Mr. Ampora stood there. I smiled my patented 'sweetie' smile up at him and he smiled back. That sugary smile won over all of your friends parents. They thought you were the sweetest little angel around. But by god were they wrong. You were one of the worst influences in all of Sburb High! You started the most food fights, you organized the school wide pranks (with John's help), you convinced the college boys to buy the booze for the parties, you were truly a devil in disguise.   
  
"Hi Mr. Ampora~! Is Cronus here? He said he needed me to come over and help him study for a Trig test that's on Monday." The grey skinned adult gave you a wry smile and sighed. "That boy would be lost without you (____)~ Him and Eridan are in the living room. Come on in." I chuckled and came in after he moved to the side to allow me entry. "Thank you Mr. Ampora! And what are friends for? I'm happy to help him~" You and the adult troll walked into the living room and saw Cronus and Eridan loafing on the couch watching Batman. But Cronus jumped up when he saw me. "Hey kitten~" I grinned and held up my trigonometry textbook.   
  
"Hey Cro, I'm here to study!" He gave you a wry smile and jerked his thumb towards the stairs. "Yeah I know the drill. Let's go to my room so we don't bother Eri~" I giggled when Eridan huffed but quieted down when their dad cleared his throat to get our attention. He had his arms crossed and said in his usual authoritative tone, "Now before you both go study I wanted to tell you boys something." All attention was on Dad Dualscar, even yours. Whatever he was going to say was probably important. "Now I wanted to tell you both that I've got to go on a very important business meeting this weekend. It's in another city so I'll be leaving in a few hours. I'll return no later than Sunday evening."  
  
Your eyes widened at this new information and you screamed excitedly in your head at all the possibilities this scenario was presenting you with. But you made sure your face betrayed nothing more than mild interest. And you glanced over and saw Eridan and Cronus didn't look very interested in this news. Cronus just shrugged and Eridan told his father to be safe. You quirked an eyebrow when you saw Mr. Ampora almost looked disappointed before he went to get his bags. You didn't want to assume anything but you think maybe he  _wanted_  his boys to misbehave while he was gone.   
  
But that would be preposterous. What parent wants their child doing stupid stuff while they're on business trips? But as you thought more about it, you figured maybe Mr. Ampora wanted his sons to have a bit of fun. But you didn't get any further in thought before their dad came back and told them both goodbye. He gave them both a one armed hug and even ruffled Eridan's hair. I giggled when the smaller boy grumbled at the fatherly gesture. But before he left he laid an envelope on the counter and said it was food money for them while he was gone. You narrowed your eyes at hearing that. This family always had a fully stocked kitchen, there was no need to leave money.  
  
You waited until you heard the car leave the driveway before you snatched up the envelope. You almost choked on your spit when you saw the huge wad of cash that was nestled inside. That was WAY more than anyone could ever need for food over the weekend! There was enough to feed a whole crowd of people. Man, if it weren't such a crazy notion then you'd say Mr. Ampora left his sons enough money to feed a party....  
  
"CRONUS!" The two sea dwellers jumped from your shout and Cronus asked ina panicked voice, "Wvhat's a matter doll?!" But you grinned deviously and held up the money. He just shrugged and said, "So? Wvhat about it?" You groaned and smacked his arm with the envelope and told both the boys, "We're gonna use this cash to have a party!" Eridan looked scandalized and asked nervously, "Wwhy wwould wwe do that? Besides wwho wwould wwe evven invvite?" You just laughed and whipped out your phone before pulling up your contact numbers. Both males marveled at the outrageous amount of phone numbers you had stored away. You chuckled and sent out a mass text that said, **"PARTY AT THE AMPORAS PLACE. DADDY DUALSCAR IS AWAY AND I PLAN TO PLAY. BYOB~! PARTY GIRL OUT!"**  
  
You tucked your phone back into your pocket and said seriously, "You guys might want to start putting anything of value away. And unless you want strangers groping each other in your bedrooms I suggest you lock all bedroom doors." Eridan stuck his tongue out in disgust and got up to put the good works of art and sculptures in their dad's room. Cronus helped him while you went to he kitchen and started pulling out snacks and drinks. Barely ten minutes had past since you sent out the text, so you were shocked when the doorbell started going off. You grinned and rushed to answer it. You swung open the door and cheered when you saw both Striders standing there with their DJ equipment. And behind them was Jade and Jake.   
  
"Awww yiss~! Ain't a party unless you Strider boys are layin' down some of your sick beats." Dirk nodded in his go to sage move and Dave chuckled and said, "Ain't no beats sicker than these darlin'~" You giggled at his southern twang but moved aside to let them in. Jade rolled her eyes at the Strider boys but smiled at you. Jake just looked happy to be there. You closed the door and showed them to the entertainment room but the doorbell going off drew your attention. "Coming!" You rushed to the door and saw it was Nepeta, Karkat, Equius, and Gamzee. You heard a door slam closed and glanced over to the driveway. You saw the kids older siblings as well as Rufioh were piling out of Horuss's truck. You looked down when Karkat yelled, "FUCK (____)! ARE YOU GONNA LET US IN OR NOT DAMMIT?"   
  
You moved aside and laughed when you heard Kankri say loudly, "Karkat! We talked about how your language is triggering to others." The group came in and the party was well on its way to fruition. But the doorbell rang again. You'd barely taken two steps away from the door this time. You went over and reopened the door and saw another group of people. It was John and his cousin Jane as well as Rose and her older sister Roxy. And Rose's space girlfriend Kanaya was there too. And Kanaya's older sister Porrim had also tagged along. You wanted to frown when you saw two people in the group that you didn't invite. Aranea and Vriska. Porrim must have brought Aranea while John must have invited Vriska. You forced a smile on your face before moving aside and saying, "Come on in~ This party is almost in full swing!"   
  
When everyone was inside you frowned at the two Serkets backs. You didn't like either of them. Vriska for obvious reasons. She was a cruel bitch who permanently hurt Tavros. And though Aranea never did anything openly hostile like Vriska you still didn't like her. She was snooty and tried her best to make others feel stupid. And you didn't know why but...she made you feel uneasy. But you sighed and pushed those thoughts away when the doorbell rang again. But this time when you opened it you grinned for real. "Tavvy~! I'm so glad you could make it!" You lunged forward and hugged the rust blood, much to his embarrassment. He could never really get over his inherent shyness. But you didn't mind. It was a flaw that made him even more super cute.  
  
But you looked behind Tavros when you heard someone cough. You smiled when you saw Terezi, Aradia, Sollux, Feferi and their older brothers and sisters were watching you and Tavros. You laughed and said, "Hey guys~! Don't just stand there! Come on in!" You stepped back and let them all in. You led them to the living room and saw the party was getting pretty loud. Dirk and Dave were taking turns laying down their sick beats while some trolls and humans danced to them. And a few people were in the living room playing Just Dance 4 on the huge tv. And Damara was challenging trolls and humans alike to a drinking contest. You smiled when you saw Eridan looked like he was actually having a good time. He, Meenah, and Karkat were all talking on the couch.  
  
You catch Cronus and you both go join the crowd of dancing guests. After that things kind of start to blur together. You and Cronus saw that his dad's liquor cabinet is unlocked and you sort of helped yourselves. It's the good stuff too. But you make sure nobody else knows. Neither of you wanted there to be too much gone. Everything got crazy and the night was filled with everyone drinking (Porrim even got Kankri to have a couple drinks), dancing (Aradia does the robot like a BOSS and Equius is a amazingly talented break dancer), fighting (Meenah and Vriska duked it out on the front lawn while everyone cheered), skinny dipping (surprisingly it was you who convinced Cronus to give it a try), pranking those who passed out early (Karkat was gonna be pissed when he woke up and saw we sharpied a tuxedo on him, plus we all duck taped John to the wall downstairs, plus others were gotten), tons of drinking games (Damamra drank Rufioh and Horuss under the table), and so much more (like finding fireworks and setting them all of, mostly outdoors though).   
  
You remember you and Cronus even had sex in his dad's bed at one point. But you pushed that memory back because oh my goodness you both got raunchy~  
  
And right now you and Cronus were in nothing but your underwear and sleeping on the huge inflatable pool lounger. Everyone was passed out or just waking up. You heard an annoyingly loud ringtone going off close by and cracked an eye open to see whose phone it was. You saw about a foot away from you on the edge of the pool was Eridan's phone. You reached out and picked it up and gulped when you saw it was Mr. Ampora. You debated on whether or not to pick up but finally relented and answered it. You gave a shaky, "Hello?" and there was silence on the other end before Mr. Ampora finally spoke.  
  
"(____)? You stayed the night? Where's Eridan? I've been trying to get ahold of him and Cronus all morning." You panicked but kept your voice level and said casually, "Oh they're still asleep. We stayed up pretty late watching Harry Potter and didn't get to sleep until around 2 in the morning. And Eridan left his phone on the coffee table so that's why he didn't hear it. And I'm not sure but I think Cronus let his battery die. Do you want me to go wake them up for you sir?" You heard Mr. Ampora sigh before he said,  
  
"No, just let them sleep. But when they do wake up tell them that my meeting was cut short. So I'll be home early. Probably around 6pm tonight." Your jaw dropped but you snapped it closed and said pleasantly, "Sure thing Mr. Ampora~! I'll let them know for you~ Okay, bye bye!" You hung up and started having a freak out. You tossed Eridan's phone up onto one of the pool floaties that was next to the beach chairs and turned to Cronus, who was still sleeping. You shook him hard and said in extreme panic, "CRONUS WAKE UP!!! YOUR DAD WILL BE HOME SOON!!!" That jolted him awake and he almost fell over into the water but you grabbed him and kept him afloat. "Come on Cronus! We have to get this place cleaned up or we're all screwed!"   
  
You both managed to get out of the pool and navigate your way around the passed out partiers and trash. The house and yard were completely trashed. But you both got dressed and started waking people up and telling them to leave. And once everyone was gone you made some coffee to wake yourself up all the way. You knew you, Cronus, and Eridan were never going to get this place clean before 6pm rolled around. But you had the number of a very reliable and fast cleaning service you often call to clean up after the parties you throw. But the only problem? You had no clue where your phone was.  
  
You and the two sea dwellers split up and did a house wide search for your phone. You looked in the kitchen, the living room, and the pantry. Cronus searched in every bathroom, the closets, and the bedrooms. While Eridan searched in the front yard, the back yard, and the pool house. But none of you managed to find your cell phone. You all simultaneously flopped back onto the couch and sulked. But then Eridan spoke up and asked, "Did either of you try calling it by chance?" Cronus groaned and you slapped a hand to your face before groaning, "No. Oh god we're morons. Well call it Eridan! Hurry! We still have time!!!" Eridan pulled his phone out and pressed 4 and then hit send.   
  
You all waited with bated breath to hear something. But you all jumped in shock when 'Under the Sea' started playing loudly in the living room. Eridan gave you a disbelieving look and said, "Really? That's my ringtone?" You grinned and shrugged helplessly and Cronus laughed. But you all started looking for the ringing phone but couldn't find it. Finally it dawned on you to look up. You saw a square shadow in the glass holder for the ceiling fan's light. You hopped up on the coffee table but couldn't reach. So Cronus, being the tallest of the three of you, jumped up and got your phone. You almost wept with joy as you hugged the small device to your face.  
  
But then you speedily opened your contacts and called the cleaning service. They were there in no time and cleaning up the huge mess. The inside of the house was clean in no time with all the expensive stuff put back so they started on the front yard. It was finished pretty quick. The back yard was the last to be cleaned. They had to pull their vans around back to get all the trash from out of the pool and pool house but oh well. You and the two Amporas were shocked to hear their dad's car pull up into the driveway. You three freaked out for a second when you thought the eldest troll was going to see the cleaning crew. But then he walked inside the house normally but stopped when he saw you three just standing in the living room.   
  
"What are you three up to?" Cronus and Eridan both shared a nervous glance while you shrugged and said calmly, "Nothing. We were just talking about going to see that new movie that just came out in theaters." The eldest troll gave you all a suspicious glance before walking into the living room. He looked around but everything was the same as before. But then he started walking towards the back yard. Eridan looked like he was on the verge of just bolting and Cronus looked vaguely sick. You were gnawing on your bottom lip and wringing your hands together. You three followed him and were shocked to see everything perfectly clean and garbage free.  
  
You whipped back around to the front of the house and saw the cleaning van pulling out of the driveway. You breathed a huge sigh of relief before elbowing the two brothers and grinning. Then you whispered, "They're gone." Cronus let a cheeky grin slip out and Eridan hid his little smirk behind his scarf. When Mr. Ampora turned back to face us we all smiled at him and Cronus asked, "Somefin wrong Dad?" The sea fairing troll looked around one more time before he shrugged and said, "I guess not. You kids have fun with your movie. I'm going to rest. That long drive really did me in."  
  
You all bid him goodnight and watched him leave the room. Once he was gone and you all heard his bedroom door close you fell back onto the couch and breathed easy at last. You all glanced at each other before busting out into snickers. You couldn't believe you'd all gotten away with it. The perfect crime~  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Extended ending ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You and Cronus blushed hard when you heard Dualscar yell from his room,   
  
"Why are their ladies underthings in my bed?!"  
  
You cupped your chest and finally noticed you weren't wearing a bra. You bolted from the couch and rushed to the door, yelling over your shoulder as you grabbed your phone, "I gotta get home~ Bye!"


End file.
